Typically, the battery pack of a mobile device such as a notebook computer will be charged to 100% capacity when an AC (alternating current) adapter is connected to the mobile device. The battery pack is discharged when the AC adapter is disconnected from the mobile device and the mobile device is operating on battery power. Battery capacity gradually decreases as a mobile device is used. For example, at 500 battery charge cycles, the battery capacity may decrease to approximately 60% of its initial capacity. Furthermore, the battery capacity may diminish if the battery is never discharged because the battery can degrade at high voltages.